Barbie Girl
'"Barbie Girl"' von Aqua, bedeckt von Countdown Dee's Hit Explosion, ist tanzbar in ''Just Dance 2 als herunterladbares Lied,'' Just Dance: Summer Party, und ''Just Dance: Best Of/Greatest Hits. Dancers P1 P1 looks like a 50s Barbie. She has orange hair, a necklace with a light blue bow tie, pink tiara and a hot pink dress with orange/red spots on it. She has a light blue glove and pink heels with light blue bow ties on it. In her remake, she looks more realistic. P2 P2 looks like Ken. He has orange hair, a hot pink collar, light blue coat/jacket with a white zip, orange sleeves, hot pink glove, white shorts, long aqua socks, and orange and white sneakers. In his remake he looks more realistic. Barbiegirl coach 1 big.png|P1 Barbiegirl coach 2 big.png|P2 Background The background looks like a cardboard Barbie playset. It has 2 inflatable trees with coconuts on them, a swimming pool, a pink house, a brown pavement near the house, grass, grey and pink trees that look like lollipops, a football/soccer net, a inflatable dolphin and volleyball that bounce, a hot pink sky with glowing stars, a light pink hill, and a sign that says 'HOLYTOCH'. The props in the background move more in ''Just Dance 2''/''Summer Party''. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves for each coach in the routine: All: 'Touch the other dancers shoulder as shown in the pictograms. P2 does it before P1. barbiegirlp2allgoldmoves.png|All Gold Moves (P2) barbiegirlp1allgoldmoves.png|All Gold Moves (P1) Appearances in Mashups ''Barbie Girl appears in the following Mashup: * Promiscuous Trivia *During production of the DLC, both of the pictograms were pink and the meters were different. *Although not credited, this is the only song by Aqua in the series. * In Just Dance 2 ''and ''Just Dance: Summer Party, the background is comparatively more animated. * The circles on P1's dress tend to disappear and reappear constantly throughout the routine. * In the Just Dance: Summer Party trailer, they appear in front of Crying Blood’s background. * If you look at the Beta picture, you can notice that it has different pictograms; so the choreography was probably different. ** Also, both Piktogramme were magenta. * "Dolly" is spelled as "Dollie" in all the games. * In the .ogg file in the Just Dance Now files, the audio preview plays a different cover. * On the Xbox 360 version of Greatest Hits, one of the song's lyrics is written as, "Feel the glamor '''and pain". In every of its other appearances, that lyric is written as, "Feel the glamor in pink." * P1 shares facial similarities with ''Crying Blood'', ''Moving on Up'', and ''Hot N Cold''. * P2 looks like P2 from ''Soul Bossa Nova''. * In the Just Dance Now remake, some edits are applied to make the coaches look plastic-made. Gallery Barbiegirl.jpg|Barbie Girl Barbiegirlsqa.png|Barbie Girl (JD:GH) barbiegirl now.jpg|Barbie Girl (Remake) barbie girl pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms barbiegirlmenu.png barbiegirl_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover Videos Aqua - Barbie Girl Just Dance 2 "Barbie Girl" (Aqua Cover) - HQ Choreography Just Dance Summer Party - Barbie Girl Barbie Girl - Just Dance Best Of Just Dance Now (Files) - Barbie Girl References Site Navigation en:Barbie Girl Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:1990s Kategorie:Pop-Lieder Kategorie:Duette Kategorie:Weibliche und Männliche Duette Kategorie:Einfache Lieder Kategorie:Anstrengende Lieder Kategorie:Downloadbarer Inhalt Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance 2 Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance: Summer Party Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance: Best Of Kategorie:Downloadbarer Inhalt in Just Dance 2 Kategorie:Recycling Herunterladbare Inhalte Kategorie:Remacle Lieder Kategorie:Eurobeat Kategorie:Bedeckt Kategorie:Julia Spiesser Kategorie:Jérémy Paquet